


An Unforeseen Complication

by mmmwddd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oblivious Liam Dunbar, Oblivious Theo Raeken, Pining Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmwddd/pseuds/mmmwddd
Summary: Liam finds a book full of information from when Theo was trying to take over the pack.  It’s not what he was expecting.





	An Unforeseen Complication

**Author's Note:**

> So I for sure suck at summaries but basically this idea just popped into my head and then it turned into this. Also I was trying to get the parts that are supposed to be Theo’s writing in italics and it just wasn’t working for me so they’re in all caps. It’s not beta read and sorry if it sucks!

_______

“What’s this?” Theo froze immediately at Liam’s question, knowing exactly what Liam was holding without even having to look. He should have known better than to let Liam look through his desk drawers for a pen but he honestly forgot that there was anything in there that he didn’t want Liam to find. He knew he had let his guard down around the other boy a lot in the past year, since moving in with him. He had let Liam in more than he ever had with any other person. It felt like he didn’t keep secrets from Liam anymore because for the most part he didn’t. There was only one thing that he actively kept from Liam and to be honest he was a little shocked that he hadn’t figured it out yet, it seemed like everyone else in their lives had. But as long as Liam didn’t know Theo wasn’t planning on telling him. He couldn’t risk ruining everything like that. And yet here he was, standing across his room from Liam while he held the one thing that could ruin everything.

“It’s nothing. Just put it back” and seriously when had he gotten so bad at lying? Liam must’ve been rubbing off on him more than he realized. 

“Doesn’t look like nothing” God, this boy was infuriating.

“Well it’s nothing important, just give it to me” he responded, reaching out for the book that Liam was still holding.

“Theo?” Liam asked and it sounded like he was trying to conceal laughter “do you keep a diary?” 

“No I don’t keep a fucking diary, Liam. Just give it back”

“Well if it’s not a diary what is it?” He didn’t know what to say, couldn’t come up with a lie that made sense so without thinking about it he told the truth.

“It’s sort of like a log. One that I used to use to keep track of information” he tried to keep it as vague as possible but he should have known that wouldn’t work.

“What kind of information? And what do you mean used to? When is it from?”

“Um. It’s from.... before” he cringed as he said it, hoping that he wouldn’t have to elaborate for Liam to get it.

“Before? Before wha-“ he watched as realization dawned on Liam. “Is this from when you were trying to take over the pack?”

Theo nodded guiltily, not able to look the other boy in the eyes.

“Why the hell do you still have this?” Liam asked sharply and Theo could smell the emotions coming off of him, a little bit a of anger and mostly hurt.

“I don’t still use it Liam, I don’t even look at it. I just didn’t know what else to do with it and it’s sort of a reminder of the kind of person I was and how I don’t ever want to go back to that.” He could tell that Liam was listening to his heart, making sure he wasn’t lying and it must have been enough for him because soon the hurt and anger began to subside and be replaced with something else- curiosity.

“So what kind of stuff is in here?”

“About what you’d expect. Information on all of you. A daily log of everything that was happening.”

“So you were writing everything down about your day? Kinda like a diary?”

“It’s not a diary.”

“Can I look at it?” He should have told him it was a diary.

“What? No.” He knew how defensive he sounded, he tried to add on to cover it up “why would you even want to see that?”

“ I don’t know. Seems interesting plus there’s probably a bunch of stalker facts in here about all of us. Maybe I just wanna see how creepy you used to be.”

“It’s not a good idea Liam. Just put it back.” He could smell the hurt starting to come back now but he couldn’t figure out why until Liam started talking again.

“I know that you’ve changed, Theo. I know how hard you’ve worked to be better and how different you are from who you used to be. Nothing is going to change my opinion of who you are now, I thought that you knew that.” He just looked so sad at the thought before adding on, “but if you don’t want me to read it I won’t.” 

Liam not reading it was exactly what Theo wanted but not for the reasons that he thought. Still, he could take the out that Liam just offered him, he could tell Liam to just give it back and they would drop it. Then he looked at Liam and saw how sad the boy looked at the idea of Theo not trusting him to know how much he has changed and without even thinking he responded, “it’s fine. You can read it.”

Liam’s face lit up and Theo could not find it in himself to regret the choice he just made that would almost undoubtedly, end badly for him.

He watched as Liam sat on his bed next to him and opened the book to the first page already knowing what he was going to find. “Oh wow, this is very thorough. Scott has a whole page in here from before you even met him again.” And Theo really wished that he had better control of himself around this boy because if he did then he definitely would not have responded with “you all have pages from before.” 

Liam stared at him briefly before quickly flipping from Scott’s page until he found the one with his name at the top and began to read.

“Liam Dunbar. First beta. Bitten last year. IED Diagnosis. Predicted as easiest target.” At this Liam looked up at him and narrowed his eyes “you didn’t even know me yet, asshole.” Theo just shrugged because he really didn’t have a response to that and honestly that was not even the part that he hadn’t wanted Liam to see. 

Liam kept reading.

“Anger issues will make him easy to manipulate. As soon as trust is established it should be easy to direct his anger towards the alpha.” Liam stopped reading then, “ok I think that’s enough of that part, we all know how that played out.” He began skipping ahead, briefly skimming pages but clearly looking for something specific.

“What are you looking for?” Theo asked hesitantly, fearing that he already knew the answer. 

“For the stuff about after you met me” Liam responded casually, not seeming to notice the way that his words caused Theo to tense.

“Ok, here we go” Liam stated finally seeming to have found what he was looking for. He continued to skim, reading some parts out loud.

“Made contact with the pack.... Scott has no self preservation instincts... Stiles is a pain in the ass blah blah blah. As predicted, the beta’s anger issues make him impulsive and dangerous. They also make him stronger. Look into potential ways to take the alpha power without killing the beta. Could be useful. Still shouldn’t be difficult to manipulate. Seems a lot like a puppy.... only angrier.” At this Liam shot him a very pointed look before continuing to read, mumbling along as he flipped through the pages. Theo could tell when Liam had reached the part that he had been dreading because he stopped mumbling and began to silently read much more intently than before. There was no stopping this so this Theo just leaned in to be able to read along with him, trying to take his focus off of the now alarmingly silent boy next to him, as he began to read a passage from about a month after he had arrived.

LIAM DUNBAR IS AN UNFORESEEN COMPLICATION. HE HAS STARTED TO BECOME DISTRACTING IN A WAY THAT THE OTHER PACK MEMBERS AREN’T. HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO PINPOINT THE EXACT ISSUE OR HOW IT SPECIFICALLY RELATES TO HIM.

Theo tried to subtly gauge Liam’s reaction but could not get anything from the boy. He just watched as Liam silently continued to read.

EVERYTHING IS PROGRESSING WELL. THE PACK SEEMS TO TRUST ME. BECOMING MORE APPREHENSIVE ABOUT KILLING LIAM TO GET THE POWER. FIND ANOTHER WAY.

 

I AM HAVING TROUBLE FOCUSING ON THE PLAN, SPECIFICALLY AROUND LIAM. HE IS AN INCONVENIENCE. LOOK INTO POSSIBLE CAUSES.

Theo watched silently as Liam continued to read. He read along as his notes went from complete thoughts to much more concise. 

LIAM TAKES AFTER HIS ALPHA IN TERMS OF SELF PRESERVATION INSTINCTS. THEY’RE NON EXISTENT.

LIAM SEEMS TO HAVE A CONNECTION WITH A NEW CHIMERA, HAYDEN ROMERO. I DON’T LIKE HER.

He continued to read along as the book revealed more.

LIAM DUNBAR IS INFURIATING.

HIS EYES ARE SO BLUE. IT’S DISTRACTING.

He watched Liam read, knowing exactly what that stupid book was revealing to the other boy but doing nothing to stop him, until he noticed that Liam wasn’t even moving anymore. He wasn’t flipping the pages. He was just staring at the book in his lap, completely still.

“Liam?” Theo finally asked, if he was going to be rejected they might as well get it over with. Liam finally looked up at him, clearly still searching his brain for the right words. Eventually, he opened his mouth to speak.

“You didn’t want me to read this. Why?”

“It’s embarrassing, Liam” he responded, as he stood from the bed, with a bit more defense in his tone than he meant to.

“I thought you were worried about me being reminded about who you used to to be” Liam talked as if Theo had not just answered his question. “But that’s not why. I read out loud about you planning to kill me and you didn’t even flinch. That’s not what you didn’t want me to see. You-“ he trailed off as if trying to piece something together. Theo tried to get a read on his emotions but they were all over the place, changing too quickly for him to be able to lock them in.

“You like me.” Liam finally decided.

“That’s ridiculous.” Theo responded, as if that would be enough to convince him. Liam looked unimpressed, from what Theo could tell, without actually making eye contact.

“Ok so maybe I do” because really what’s left other than the truth? “I didn’t mean to make it weird though. I know you don’t feel that way about me. We can go back to normal and pretend like this didn’t even happen-“

“No.” Theo snapped his head up at this, finally looking at Liam as he stood up.

“No?” 

“No.”

And before he could even blink Liam was in his space smashing his lips on to Theo’s. He reacted immediately, grabbing the other boys hips and pulling him closer as Liam’s hands tangled in his hair. When they pulled away Theo could not help the smile that spread across his face.

“You like me too.”

“Yeah well you liked me longer” and seriously why did everything have to be a competition with Liam? “Even before I brought you back. You were trying to dismantle my pack and potentially kill me and you still liked me” Liam was doing nothing to hide the smug grin on his face.

“I didn’t know that that’s what was happening.”

“Well yeah because you’re emotionally stunted.”

“Emotionally stunted? I was supposed to be the emotionless big bad chimera of death and write a step by step log on taking down your pack and instead it basically ended up being a diary full of my mushy feelings.” 

“While I’m thrilled that you admitted that it’s a diary, mushy feelings? Really? You called me inconvenient, infuriating, and an unforeseen complication.”

“And I meant it,” Theo responded, smile still refusing to leave his face.

“You say the sweetest things to me,” Liam laughed before leaning up to kiss him again.


End file.
